fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 01 - Really Impossible! I'm an idol...!?
Really Impossible! I'm an idol...!? (本当にインポッシブル！私はアイドルだけど...！？) an will be aired on 01 April 2015. The opening song of this episode is Lovely Party Collection and the ending is Tutu*Ballerina. Meanwhile the Featured Song Legend of Princess *Previous Episodes = NONE *Next Episodes = Episode 02 - Hello, My Future Plot Faruru Wakeshima moves to Starlight Academy, a idol school where to attend it, you must have a dream. There she meets her roommate Miyuki Yukishiro and is given a tour of the school. Meanwhile, in Aikatsu stadium Akari, Sumire and Hinaki are late to do a performance, Johnny deppu want to cancel their live but then Faruru and Miyuki arrive on the time, Miyuki asking Orihime ans Johnny sensei for take over their performance with her and Faruru performance. But how will she do it? And will Orihime and Johnny sensei give their a permission...? Summary Faruru wake up in the morning after take a bath, she then wearing her new starlight academy uniform. She go to the down stair and meet with her mother and her brother, her father are a traveller so rarely in home. After eating breakfast, her brother go to his high school then Faruru goes to starlight academy. Faruru are called by Orihime Mitsuishi to come to her office, and in there she meet her new roomate Miyuki Yukishiro. Miyuki guide her to their new room after tell a story about each others, Miyuki is given a tour of the school for Faruru and she thanks her. Faruru and Miyuki hear a news, that their senpai (Akari, Sumire and Hinaki) will do a live performance but hey are late! And their friends can't to take over their performance, because Juri was busy with her new film, Madoka and Rin already to do a duo performance together. So, Miyuki have a courage to take over their senpai live performance, and she says to Faruru that Faruru must to do a performance together with her. At first, Faruru was afraid but later Faruru was agree because Miyuki give her a courage. In aikatsu stadium they meet with Orihime gakuencho and Johnny sensei on the time that they want to cancle their senpai performance but Miyuki says she and Faruru want to take over their performance. Johnny sensei didn't agree with that but different with Orihime gakuencho, she was agree with Miyuki decision so they can do a performance together. Orihime give Faruru a new school coord that is Pink Paradise Coord and Miyuki will sue Blue Paradise Coord. When they arrive on the stage, people was confused because not Akari, Sumire and Hinaki but Faruru and Miyuki. Faruru and Miyuki sing a new song called Legend of Princess, when Faruru and Miyuki do their performance, Akari Sumire and Hinaki was arrive but they are confused who take over their performance, Orihime says a new student and they do a special appeal together that is Sprial Flowers for the first time. People start to cheer them and happy with their performance. After that, in back stage Faruru and Miyuki meet with Akari, Sumire, Hinaki, Orihime and Johnny sensei. Akari, Sumire and Hinaki are saying thanks to them and they become a friend but not with Miyuki that she see them (Akari, Sumire and Hinaki) as a rival not as a friend and take Faruru to get outsite Aikatsu stadium and back to starlight academy. Meanwhile, a mysterious girl are watching them... Character Appearance *Faruru Wakeshima *Miyuki Yukishiro *Akemi Himuro *Akari Ozora *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjo *Orihime Mitsushi Trivia *This is the first episode of Lady Aikatsu *The author used Lovely Party Collection and Tutu*Ballerina as the first season opening and ending. *Faruru and Miyuki makes her first debut together. Category:Lady Aikatsu Category:Lady Aikatsu's Episodes Category:Lillian Lucille Category:Episodes Category:Fan Series episodes